Dieu-le-Veut Veronica
Dieu-le-Veut Veronica (リヨン·ル·ヴヴェロニカ Riyon·ru·Vu Vu~eronika,) sometimes known as Valkyrie (ワルキューレ Warukyūre,) is the captain of The Valkyrie Pirates who is in search of the One Piece. Having come from the East Blue, Veronica dreams of becoming "Queen of the Pirates," in order to prove her feminist ideals are correct, after constantly being looked down upon for being a woman back home. Over the course of her journey, not only has she recruited a skilled crew, but she has also developed a strong rivalry with the captain of The Jolly Pirates, Jolly D. Chris, as well as a rivalry with his first mate, Spike, over who will obtain the One Piece first. She is also recognized among her associates for having eaten one of the legendary Devil Fruit. In her case, Veronica has eaten the Zap Zap Fruit, a Paramecia class Devil Fruit that allows her manipulate a rarely known type of particle, known as "Zueton particles," which in turn, gives her some limited control over electric discharges. Her actions have earned her a ----- bounty. In One Piece: The Jolly Age, Veronica becomes a recurring character who sometimes crosses paths with The Jolly Pirates.. Appearance Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit Zap Zap Fruit '''Summary: '''Allows the user to generate and manipulate "Zueton Particles," as well as their properties. '''Type: '''Paramecia '''Usage: Veronica uses her Devil Fruit mostly for combat purposes, but has been known to use them for practical situations as well (such as operating machinery.) Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Roxanne Shiro Lucy Flambe Jean Reis Heather C. Thanatos Fox D. Abigail Bellona Peabody Rune Peabody Karen Shinku Forge Mary Family Friends The Jolly Pirates Ika Bounty Hunters Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Pre-Time Skip *Veronica vs. Jolly D. Chris (Lost) *Veronica vs. Ika (Lost) *Veronica vs. Medusa (Won) Post-Time Skip Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Veronica's surname, "Dieu-le-Veut," was inspired by the nickname of a well known female pirate from the 17th Century, "Anne Dieu-le-Veut." (Also known as Marie-Anne and Marianne.) Anne gained the alias, "Dieu-le-Veut" (lit. "God Wills It") because it seemed that anything she wanted, God gave her. *Veronica's first name was based off of the name of another well known, real-life pirate, "The Red Lady," Veronica. I chose this name for Veronica, due to the woman who's name it belonged to. The real Veronica was incredibly cunning, as she never revealed her identity. She would commonly disguise herself as a singer or entertainer in order to get onto ships. Once there, if she was ever hit on, or left alone, she'd remove the disguise and kill everyone on board, then she'd continue to sail out to sea. External Links Anne Dieu-le-Veut - The woman who's nickname was used as Veronica's surname. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Valkyrie Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:East Blue Characters Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Swordsman Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:One Dream Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:One Piece